Fetch!
by AkellaWolf
Summary: While watching human TV-programs Thundercracker finds out useful thing for him pet.


I don't own Transformers. Translation of "Апорт!" by **Inflate **( u/3836970/Inflate). Permission was obtained.

* * *

_"__Jump!" human commands and him four legged friend – a dog Jessie – jumps over barrier obediently. "Good girl, eat food" Jessie goes back to proprietor and eats dainty that he holds in hand – it is prize for following an order successfully._

Thundercracker watches one among many screens bowing his head amazedly. Chancing upon telecast about training of four legged organics doesn't leave blue flyer unfazed during three clicks. Maybe it doesn't catch his optics even keeping in mind his addiction to watching everything that human TV can suggest him but existence of own pet arouses Thundercracker's interest.

_"__Don't forget to encourage pet" human on screen says patting on the Shepherd's back_ _which sits near him left leg "The dog must build string of logic: order – action – prize". _

"Huh…" Thundercracker comments frostily scratching his helmet "To make poor pet do something for food…"

_"__Above all – it is great exercise and yet entertainment for your dog. Jessie, fetch!" Shepherd runs after a stick that was thrown by human and brings obediently it back._

The last order kindles Thundercracker's big interest. Particularly it is useful and funny for pet… Can he teach Buster to bring things? Thundercracker steals a glance at Mastiff's puppy[1] which snuffles pacifically resting on mat near box. Why not?

"Buster, little one, come!" he calls it.

The dog picks sharp up its short wide muzzle, yawns and looks lazily at Thunder like asks him _"What do you want with me?"_ Seeker rises to his full height to disconnect numerous wall screens by one click of toggle, comes to a rack near platform and takes out something and then drops on one knee calling pet.

"Come, Buster! Come on, good girl!

The dog rises on its paws and shaking off runs to proprietor. Its short blunt claws emit funny clatter each time when they are in contact with metal floor. It stops near massive leg and sits wagging tail.

"Look" says mech looking down on Buster and showing it its favorite red ball what is clutched between thumb and pointer "I'll throw ball and you will bring it to me and then we will repeat. Get it?"

Buster bows its head questioningly and pricks up its thin hanging ears – It gets nothing but ball in owner's hand suggests an idea to game. It's funny therefore it jumps and barks wagging tail like blazes.

"Great! Clever girl" Thunder smiles patting on Buster's head and back by finger.

Seeker vexes Buster and then throw ball. Unfortunately his force is a bit harder than by from the trainer on TV therefore ball flies to big hangar's wall – their house – instead of recommended three meters. But it doesn't stop the dog – it runs after joyfully the ball jumping in time with it and trying to catch it by teeth. When attempt is crowned with success the pet sits down proudly dropping ball between paws and emits loud "Woof!" that scatters as echo in placement.

Thunder can't keep the grin from his face even red optics flashes giving pride for pet. But order isn't executed by one hundred percent, only by fifty.

"Okay, Buster, and now bring it to me!" he knocks on floor by finger-ends calling. The dog rises obediently and runs to him… but leaves behind the ball. "No, you leave behind the ball!"

But mastiff has already jumped near owner's big legs demanding continuation of fun. Thundercracker ventilates air and goes to ball trying doesn't smash Buster which keeps getting in the mech's way and barks.

"Bring it… I mean, fetch!" but this time the dog doesn't get what do want with it too.

And next time… and next… and next.

Attempt number seven has no wishful effect for Thundercracker. He takes the ball again and flops onto wearily on platform trifling it in fingers. It's strange… The dog from telecast executed an order immediately! The stick was thrown – it brought it. So what's wrong with Buster, just it can't?

Seeker digresses and gets the hump no attracting attention on puppy which pokes worriedly in armor's junction by its snout wishing to know why owner does game over. Thundercracker was the best seeker among all in Cybertron, participant of First deathful Triad… The fastest, the deftest, the most dangerous… Of course, now he is unlike because peaceful life in the Earth far from fights blurs the picture a little but he carries on ahead of the game all the same and demands it from his small friend. Buster isn't worse other dogs, it must be better, cleverer and agiler! Like him! But it can't execute the order somehow.

Thundercracker takes a look at his dog. It looks crushed, just sits and looks him sullenly in the optics by small dark-brown eyes bowing its head. Mech's spark misses a beat when pet whines lamentably.

"Buster, have done! I'm not angry!" Blue-white mech make haste to comfort stooping and patting on dog's back, whose smooth coat gives enjoyable excitement in fingers' sensors – it makes to relax.

What does it matter that it can execute orders as the dog on TV? Buster is his best, faithful and cute friend. Moreover it's very clever anyway, really senses proprietor's mood.

"It is okay" He tells gaiety dog by calming voice. "Then we will try again"

Mech gathers up and turns about screens. His favorite soap opera is coming soon. He throw the ball without looking – let's Buster game and he's need rest. Training isn't easy process when it hasn't wishful effect especially.

After short period the dog scratches persistently mech's leg claiming attention.

"Oh, Buster, what else have you got?" Thunder looks down grudgingly and his optics bugs out. Puppy sits on the floor wagging tail gladly and keeping the ball in teeth.

* * *

[1] In fact I don't know what Buster's dog breed is. Mastiff is just hypothesis.


End file.
